


冰棍儿PLAY

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。





	冰棍儿PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。

空旷的超市里没几个人，毕竟此时已经是晚上11点多了。杨九郎郁闷地站在冷冻柜前听电话，电话那边张云雷正在噼里啪啦地下单：“可爱多来两个昂！还有啥……梦龙梦龙来五个！！我再想想……哎对冰工厂！那个山楂味儿的！！也来五个！！”

“吃那么多冰的你作死呢是吧？”杨九郎脸色渐渐低沉。

“哎呀就要吃嘛，要吃要吃要吃！！！不吃我马上死这儿！！！”得，又来了。  
“好好好好好吃吃吃给你买给你买……”没办法杨九郎就吃这一套。  
嗯，我们张老师就是这么强大。

今天晚上张云雷不知道抽什么风，就是想吃冰棍儿，想得抓耳挠腮浑身不舒坦，就在家里跟杨九郎闹。他就是这样，想吃的必须吃到，否则周围的人都别想安生。  
活活闹了两个小时，杨九郎败了，开车去超市买冰棍。

社里挺多人问他，为啥惯着张云雷臭毛病？越惯他越来劲不知道吗？

杨九郎一般都当没听见，笑笑就算，回家照旧惯着，没辙没辙的。

那些人当然不懂。  
他们哪里试过那种心情，就是当你发现从今往后可能再也没机会跟这个人有什么了，骂他打他逗他宠他都做不到了，想见他你只能打开手机翻翻旧照片儿的那种心情。

当时在急诊室外边的杨九郎就是这样。他没有什么特别信仰，却在那一晚求遍了所有能叫得出名字的神，求他们能给他一个活着的张云雷。  
只要他能回来，让我受什么罪都行。  
各路神仙老爷，求求你们了。

所以现在张云雷作他他从来不烦，反而有一种被馈赠的感觉，作得越起劲儿说明好得更多了，好事儿。

拎着一大兜子冰棍回到家，还没进门冰袋已经被夺走，然后就看见张云雷猫着腰在袋子里扒拉冰棍儿。不知怎的他就想起自己家以前养的拉布拉多……

三下两下撕开包装，把冰棍往嘴里一塞，张云雷整个世界都圆满了，一屁股靠在沙发上，岔着腿滋滋儿开吃。  
趁着九郎去买冰棍他就在家把澡洗了，此刻只穿着件白T恤，头发还没干透，平常总是奇形怪状的刘海现在乖乖趴在额头上，显得特别的稚气。  
当然，出去可见不着他这样，这是属于杨九郎的独家画面。

粉嫩的小舌头先是在冰棍尖端来回打圈，等糖水化出来再用小嘴儿全部砸吧干净。由于房间里暖气开得特别强，来不及舔到的下半截已经开始融化，生怕糖水流到手上，又赶忙伸着舌头从柱身下面一路舔上来……  
杨九郎在对面看着看着不对劲儿了。这怎么……这怎么看着那么色情呢？  
能把冰棍吃成这样，您必须是个人才。

浑然不觉的张云雷还在和冰棍缠绵，根本没注意到旁边有一个人已经在想入非非。吃美了的他还不忘让一让人家：“妈呀太好吃了~你不来一个？”

下一秒张云雷手里的冰棍儿被杨九郎一把夺走，紧接着两片嘴唇就压上了他的。  
房间里的热气把张云雷的脸烧得热烘烘的，但口腔里却因为吃冰的缘故一片凉滑，九郎着了火的舌尖慢慢掠过他的冰冷的舌头，他的冰冷的上颚……冰与火的交缠。

“唔…”张云雷嘴巴被占据，只剩下鼻子出气儿，又因为自己是靠在沙发里，软塌塌的没有地方借力，只能承受这突如其来的热吻。

终于杨九郎舍得放过这两片被吻得微微浮肿的嘴唇，两个人对视着喘粗气。  
张云雷单薄的胸膛起伏着，黑眸子里多了一片之前没有的光点。  
这是情欲被点起的火光。

“翔子…”他欺身反压过去，就像无数次在台上那样，杨九郎总是会忍不住往后躲，他很清楚自己凑得这么近对这个人来说是何等的考验。  
可他就是很喜欢看他想迎上去又不得不躲开的无辜表情…

杨九郎果然条件反射地往后躲了躲，背顶到了沙发靠枕，无路可退了。  
才发觉手里还举着刚夺过来的冰棍儿。此时已经化得快没了，糖水流到了胳膊肘，滴滴答答落到地毯上。  
啧。张云雷此时也没忘记自己的洁癖，发出一声嫌弃。

看我怎么收拾你……

他早已算不得什么清纯少年，摩羯座的人，做什么都要做到最好，享受要最享受，当然也包括做爱。除了最开始有点犯怵放不开，食髓知味以后他可是经常让杨九郎目瞪口呆。  
所以说别看好像每次都是九郎开头，其实他只负责点个火，接下来的焰火表演他基本就是观众。

“地毯弄脏了你怎么说……我这可是纯白长毛地毯……洗都没法儿洗……”这几句话已经不是正常语调，而是捏着嗓子酥麻入骨的那种腔调，狐狸似的眼里似嗔似娇，小嘴儿嘟着搬了委屈在脸上，整个人一点一点爬到杨九郎胸前趴好。

“我给买新的……哎哟！”杨九郎话没说完，那人的舌头已经凑到他的胳膊肘，顺着凝固的糖水印子一路往上舔着，像舔毛的猫儿一般，细细碎碎的湿润在胳膊上炸开，像碰着了麻筋儿一样，直到那纤白的手腕处，还恶作剧般狠狠地含了一下突出的腕骨。

我靠。  
杨九郎已经停止思考，眼前的景象让他平常学的那些人伦纲常统统下岗，眼下他只剩一个想法：艹不死你个小狐仙儿！  
他单手把张云雷扛起丢到宽大的沙发上，又单手褪了他的白T恤。另一只手就着还没化完的一点冰棍儿摁在了他胸前的小肉粒上。

“嘶—”毕竟是敏感的地方，冷不丁被这么冰了一下，张云雷上半身不受控制地弹了一下。受了凉的小珠子立马硬挺起来。

杨九郎拿冰棍有一下没一下地顶弄着，粗糙的木棍刮过敏感的表面，引得张云雷口中呻吟不断溢出。化开的红色糖水凝结在顶端，又淫靡地滑落，沁进了沙发里去。

可木棍毕竟是死物，感受不到九郎的温情，张云雷很快就感到了不满足，嘴里一边告饶一边去拉杨九郎的手：“翔子~翔子别老戳它快点儿给舔一下啊~~”  
受了邀请早就憋不住的杨九郎低头一口含住了那挺立的小珠子，沾了山楂味的小乳头格外酸甜美味，再配合身下人的娇声乱语，他竟有一种要上头的感觉。

被伺候的张云雷已经有些脱了力，闭着眼睛只顾自己爽。杨九郎心想，这才哪儿到哪儿啊。

眼瞅着那麻灰色睡裤裆里已经凸起了一块，杨九郎自己就更不必说了，他只觉得牛仔裤越来越紧，要憋屈炸了。

台上默契不算，床上这份默契依旧。  
张云雷的小白手在他爆炸以前自己摸摸索索地找过去了。先是隔着牛仔裤搓揉，无奈布料太厚不好上手，又去摸索拉链头。

可能是视线不在那边，左摸右摸找不到要领，杨九郎急吐血：“撒开撒开！真废物这都找不着！”说着还是得自己动手。

张云雷笑得有点贱有点浪：“哎哟咋恁烫手~”修长的指头终于找到命脉，一把握住。

终于尝到点甜头的杨九郎一发不可收拾，光用手宛如隔靴搔痒，没有灵魂。  
他三下五除二把自己扒干净了，焦渴地唤了一声“磊磊……”  
张云雷当然知道他想干嘛，只是并不想立刻让人如愿，调戏杨九郎好像是他终生玩不腻的小游戏。  
他爬起来皱着脸摇着头，“不乐意不乐意，那玩意儿扎嗓子眼儿，第二天都说不出话！”  
“别别别呀……别介呀……”  
你知道被撩到兴头上的男人有多猥琐？那是你想象不到的猥琐。  
杨九郎一心想着为小九郎谋福利，大脑转速都快超过了负荷，突然就灵机一动。

“乖宝贝儿，今天咱们来个不一样的保证你喜欢……”他走到餐桌边打开冰袋，“宝儿你喜欢吃什么味儿的？”  
“嗯~巧克力呗~”张云雷还一脸懵懂不知道接下来要面对的一切，只顾着想今天居然开恩要给我吃两个？

杨九郎拿了个巧克力味的可爱多甜筒出来。虽然隔着冰袋，还是有点化了。不过这样正好。  
急忙忙地撕开了包装纸，一股甜腻的巧克力奶味就弥漫在室内。  
张云雷正要伸手去接，却不料下一秒已经被摁在杨九郎腿间，一根滚烫的东西迫不及待地冲破他的唇齿挤了进去。  
“！！”他挣扎几下，想骂人，但是嘴里抽不出空来，只能扎着双手乱挥。  
九郎才不会给他挣脱的机会，下面舒服得紧，此刻不是心软的时候。  
“宝贝儿让我也爽一下哈……”他伸手摸摸那毛茸茸的脑袋，又像是安抚又像是禁锢。

张云雷听见他求情，知道是憋得难受了，于是不再抗拒，专心舔弄起来。  
柔软如蚌肉的口腔包裹着火热的柱身，舌尖不老实地在顶端打转，可以清晰地感受到那隐藏的脉搏在口中跳动。  
耳中能听到爱人在隐忍舒服的闷哼声。这声音在他听来十分受用，让他能感受到自己被全身心地爱着，也正因为这样他才愿意做出这等下流卑微的举动。  
杨九郎低头，只能看到一个微微起伏的黑色头顶，和逐渐被欲望染红的耳尖。他伸手去揉捏那薄薄的耳骨，手指和耳垂缠绵。

闭着眼的张云雷鼻端突然闻见浓郁的巧克力香气，然后察觉嘴里竟渗进了一丝丝甜味。睁眼才发现杨九郎斜拿着那化了一半的甜筒，浓稠的奶油汁水缓缓滴落下来，顺着肉柱被他全部吸进嘴里。

褐色的汁液，深红的柱体和粉色的小舌交织，画面让人看了实在面红耳赤。  
在这视觉和嗅觉的双重冲击下，杨九郎感到自己马上要射了。

他习惯性地推开张云雷，射在了外面。  
即便再怎么意乱情迷，他还是不可能对张云雷做这样的事。在他看来，这个人不仅是爱人，更是内心敬爱之人，是不可亵渎的高高在上的存在。

张云雷急急地呼吸，嘴角还有没有擦干净的巧克力渍。杨九郎抬着他的下巴把痕迹仔细舔进肚子，他是恨不得把这个人也一起吃进去算了，这样也就再也不用分开了。

“好吃吗？”他问他。  
“你丫哪里学的这些歪门邪道…不要在我身上做实验好不好？”恢复些许理智的张云雷开始唠叨了。  
“还学了很多呢，马上演示给您看…”

张云雷一脸惊愕还没完全浮现，已经又一次被压倒在地毯上。  
这尼玛今儿是月圆之夜吗？狼人附体？

杨九郎最喜欢的开场就是啃张云雷的脖子。那细长的光滑的脖颈，一端连着优雅的下颔线，一端则是形销骨立的锁骨。顺着脖子一路往下，一条漂亮的细长骨头挑起一层薄薄的皮肤矗立着，灯光下一个深色的三角形影子在中间，无法形容的销魂。再由耳后散发出的一阵阵洗发水香气烘托着，好像是无声地邀请。

“你给我轻点儿…我后天还要拍杂志呢…”张云雷一边呼噜着凑在自己颈窝里的栗子毛一边嘟囔。  
“张老师这种时刻还惦记工作，真的太感人了。”杨九郎停下嘴调侃，“那就不啃脖子了，啃别的地儿吧。”说着往下去胸前探索。  
被冷落半晌的乳首又被温热包覆，阵阵酥麻从那一点扩散到浑身。他一边享受这快感一边在想，老天爷给男人留下这个是不是就为了快活的？  
啄咂的水渍声异常淫荡，张云雷有点受不了了，把手背咬在了嘴里。  
杨九郎瞧见，把他手夺出来，“舒服就叫，自己家还怕人听吗？”然后就着姿势，一只手伸到下面去撸动，嘴仍旧不忘舔弄着胸前。

张云雷把着他的肩膀，脑子已经被快感搅成了浆糊。他分不清自己是不是在叫床了，也不知道自己是谁，甚至忘记了自己是一个人。他觉得自己就是直冲云霄去的一束闪电，越攀越高。  
终于在多重的刺激之下他也射了出来。

高潮的那几十秒，眼前是一片多彩的光斑。

杨九郎看他失神的样儿，不确定还能不能进行下去了，毕竟也是受过重伤的人，就算已经好得差不多，也不敢拿他当一般人对待。所以这些日子他们的情事基本就止于这个阶段，不会再往下做了。

“累了吧，我帮你洗洗咱睡觉吧。”

张云雷瞅着他，笑得像个狐媚子，“来，继续。”  
杨九郎不可置信地看着他，“你行吗你？”

“少废话……”说着他撑着沙发站起身，转过去胳膊撑在靠背上，一只膝盖蜷起搁在坐垫上，一把细腰像沙漏一样，中间凹成一个好看的窝。他把脸儿转回来，睨着杨九郎：“从后面来。”

简单四个字，在杨九郎脑子里可是连环爆炸现场。眼前这幅春宫图人间能得几回见？此时再退缩显然不是男人了。  
一开抽屉翻出沉睡多时的润滑液，冰凉的膏体刺得手心疼。他只得慢慢在手里搓热了，才舍得使在人身上。  
久未开垦的后穴果然是紧得出奇，就算有润滑帮助也是难以进入，光是一根手指头已经费了半天力气，两个人都是满头大汗。

“你是不是紧张，你越紧张我越进不去啊。”  
“敢情捅的不是你！”张云雷翻个白眼。

太久没有来过全套的杨九郎也在找感觉，说人家紧张，他自己其实更紧张。他怕他疼，虽然这人什么疼都受过了，却反而让他更加舍不得，一丝一毫的疼也不想让他再多受的。

“翔子…你别光手上动啊…”下面那人可能是累了，声音软绵绵的，有点埋怨的意思，又有种委屈的可爱。  
杨九郎这才像被点化了一样，凑上去吻他的背，那背原本是白净无暇的，如今多了几道手术后的伤疤，在他眼里这疤并不难看，这是劫后余生的痕迹，昭示着他曾经差点失去如今却稳稳拥在怀中的东西。  
细密的亲吻如雨点般落下，像杨絮拂过春天。张云雷可以感觉到每一点炽烈的爱情在背上绽开，迟钝的情欲之火终于开始苏醒。  
他握着自己的分身在自渎，好分散一下后穴传来的阵阵不适感。慢慢地开始有除了润滑液之外的液体渗出来，温热的，比起化学药品温存细致得多。  
虽然看不到杨九郎的脸，但他可以想象，想象他为自己意乱情迷又不敢造次的表情，仿佛在看什么举世珍宝一般的眼神。这些都是张云雷最好的催情药。

“角儿，你觉着差不多了就吱一声…”九郎的声音从耳后传来，他把脸埋在双臂里，可以感觉到脸颊的烧热。他闷闷地点了点头。  
手指抽出去了，一瞬间的空虚让他害怕。他想转身去看看，就好像杨九郎会消失似的。

很快地空虚就被饱胀填充起来，先是缓慢的，试探的，他尽量放松自己以便接纳更多。肠道不受控制地吞吐，这最初的确让人煎熬。  
但是比起之后的欢愉，这点煎熬似乎也是值得的。

杨九郎的手扶着他的腰，缓慢地开始了抽送。他咬着嘴唇承受撞击，拳头也攥紧着，快感还没来，难免让他焦虑。  
这方面的确是下面的这个吃亏，因为他已经听出来杨九郎爽翻天了。撞击开始变得频繁，杨九郎从后面搂住了他。鼻息喷在他后颈上，火辣辣的。  
“翔子？”  
“嗯？”杨九郎已经没心思回他的话儿，只随口答应着。  
“爽吗？”张云雷笑着问。  
“我他妈快死了。”杨九郎在他耳边咬牙切齿。

行了，有这句话就够了。他想，你要死也只能死在我这儿。别的都不行。  
突然就好像什么开关被按下一般，一阵锋利的快感从尾骨一直劈到脑干，张云雷知道那是体内某一处被唤醒了。他扶好沙发背，准备迎接灭顶的快感把他淹没。

“不行，我得看着你的脸。”杨九郎说道。  
他把张云雷翻过来架在自己身上，这么一来私密处简直绞紧得仿佛要破裂。张云雷感到太过于羞耻，又用手捂住了脸，“有什么好看，有毛病啊？”  
“不把您搞爽了我总感觉任务没有完成。”杨九郎笑着看他，臊红的脸可爱到不行。这个人真是太厉害了，只有他能与他做尽了下流事仍然纯得像雪花一样。

俩人对视了几秒，就像要把对方看进自己心里。然后是爆裂的热吻，湿吻，像要把对方吸进去一样。  
杨九郎开始最后的进攻。  
高潮来的前一刻张云雷张着嘴却发不出声音，他感觉自己在融化，就像那冰激凌甜筒，化成黏稠的糖水了。知觉在这一刻早就飞到九霄云外，他只是下意识地搂着杨九郎的脖子，好让自己别瘫倒过去。  
杨九郎空出一只手摆正他的脸，看着眼前这张脸上布满着欲仙欲死的欢愉表情。  
然后他终于心满意足地射出一股热浪。

万籁俱静，房间里只剩俩人此起彼伏微弱的呼吸声。

 

……

 

不得不洗了两回澡的张云雷湿着头发走到餐桌旁，一声土拨鼠尖叫：“啊！我的冰棍儿都化水儿啦！！！”

杨九郎在浴室里听见，赶忙回话：“没事儿没事儿明天再给你买昂~”

张云雷心想，使唤你干点事儿我这儿可是亏大了。还是算了吧。

而且，估计短时间内他也不会再想吃冰棍了……

-THE END-


End file.
